dbzd20fandomcom-20200213-history
Retaliator
No one strikes you and gets away with it. Anyone that has the utter gall to attack you will be certain to fall by your hand. Revenge is your companion, and you and your ally will strike down all that threaten to oppose you, and more specifically, those that dare draw your blood. Path Features: Retaliation (Level 21): You can make a number of attacks of opportunity equal to your speed per round, rather than 1. If you have Combat Reflexes, its bonus increases to +2. Revenge (Level 25): You gain a +3 Advanced Path bonus on all attacks that target an enemy that hit you since your last turn. Mark of Vengeance (Level 29): The first time you are bloodied, you may automatically mark the opponent who caused you to become bloody. This mark stacks with any other existing marks. While marked, you gain the following advantage over that enemy: - +4 Path bonus on all to-hit rolls - On any damage rolls, if the result on the dice is less than half of possible results, instead increase it to half. - You gain Advantage on this opponent if they attacked you since your last turn. Retaliator Powers: Level 21 At-Will Powers: Vengeance Blow At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: strength vs reaction Hit: 3p + Strength damage. If this opponent damaged you since your last turn, you may target their Repulse defense instead if it is lower. Reprisal At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 8 Target: One creature Attack: Instinct vs reaction Hit: 3k + spirit damage. If this opponent damaged you since your last turn, deal an additional die of damage. Level 21 Encounter Powers: Mocking Strike Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Tenacity vs Reaction Hit: 4P + Strength damage. Any attacks your opponent takes on their next turn MUST include you as a target. Opportunity Strike Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength+3 vs Reaction Hit: 4k + Strength damage. Special: This may be used as an Attack of Opportunity. If so, it deals an additional die of damage. Ebon Lightning Encounter ✦ Ki, Lightning, Reliable Standard Action Ranged 12 Target: Up to 3 Creatures Attack: Instinct vs Reaction Hit: 4K + spirit Damage, make a second attack against any enemy in range 5 from your initial target. Secondary Attack: Instinct +2 vs Reaction Hit: 3K + Spirit Damage, make a third attack against any enemy in range 3 from your secondary target. Tertiary Attack: Tenacity +4 vs Reaction Hit: 2K + spirit Damage. Power Theft Encounter ✦ Martial, Ki, Reliable Standard Action Ranged 10 Target: One creature Attack: Instinct vs Resolve Hit: 4k + spirit Damage. For a number of rounds equal to your instinct, you gain +1 to hit and +1 to all defenses, and your opponent gains a -1 to hit and a -1 to all defenses. Level 24 Utility Powers: "Come on and hit me." Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Stance Fullround Action Personal Effect: While in this stance, you lower your Repulse and Reaction defense by 2. Any opponent that attacks you provokes an attack of opportunity from you which resolves after their attack. Sweet Vengeance Daily ✦ Healing Immediate Reaction Personal Trigger: You cause a foe to Bloody. Effect: You may spend a healing surge, then regain hit points as if you'd spent a surge, and you may initiate a Basic Attack against that opponent. All Charged Up Daily ✦ Healing Minor Action Personal Effect: Spend a power surge. You may spend a healing surge, and any adjacent opponents take 2K Lightning damage. "You'll Pay For That." Encounter ✦ Martial Immediate Reaction Shout Trigger: An opponent hits deals damage to you. Effect: For the next 5 rounds, you gain a +6 Path bonus to damage against that opponent. Level 26 Daily Powers: Power Siphon Daily ✦ Martial, Ki, Healing Standard Action Ranged 10 Target: One creature Attack: instinct vs Resolve Hit: 5K + spirit damage. For a number of rounds equal to your spirit, you gain +1 to hit and +1 to all defenses, and your opponent gains a -1 to hit and a -1 to all defenses. You gain 1 healing surge which you may use immediately. Miss: Half Damage, and you gain a +1 to hit and +1 to all defenses for 3 rounds. Ebon Lightning Storm Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Area burst 10 Target: Up to 5 creatures in burst Attack: Tenacity vs Reaction Hit: 5K + spirit damage. Special: All creatures in burst 1 of all hit primary targets suffer 2K + spirit damage. Miss: Half damage Retribution Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 5P + Strength Damage Special: If your target is affected by your Mark of Vengeance, this attack deals maximum damage. Miss: If your target damaged you since your last turn, make a second attempt. If not, half damage. Level 30 Ultimate Powers: Power Vortex Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Fullround Action Ultimate Burst 10 Target: All enemies in burst Attack: Tenacity vs Reaction Hit: 7k + Spirit damage. For a number of rounds equal to your Tenacity, you gain +1 to hit and +1 to all defenses for each hit enemy, and each opponent gains a -2 to hit and a -2 to all defenses. Miss: If you miss all targets, you gain a +1 to hit and +1 to all defenses for 3 rounds, and you may spend a healing surge. Category:Legends Category:Advanced Paths